Trust Issues
by IzzyBells
Summary: A mutant by the name of Riley learns that one of the biggest things in his life is a lie. T for blood/mild violence/nudity (Mystique doesn't count as M to me if the movies she was in were PG-13).


'Sup bros? I watched Wolverine (not the new one, the first Wolverine movie) recently, since my over-protective mom wouldn't let me watch it until now. So I wrote this after watching it. I'll have you know that the numerous mutants locked up in cages was really upsetting to me. No one should be kelt in a cage unless they're in prison. Seriously.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fic. I only own Riley and Desiree. I did not make up the other three characters.

* * *

This is the story of how I died. But not for real, don't worry! I just...almost died. I came very, very, very, very, very, very close. But first, let me explain myself. Literally. Who am I? A mutant. My mutation? Well, to put it simply, I can control electricity. And apparently, I can fall for someone. Hard.

It started when I was eight. One summer, this new girl moved into my neighborhood. Her name was Desiree, and she had the coolest parents ever. But we'll get to that later. The point is, Desiree was the only other kid in my neighborhood, and she was my exact age. So, we became friends. Of course, like any boy would be, I wasn't sure about having a girl as my friend. But it turned out that she liked the same stuff I did, did the same things I did...and it didn't hurt that she was cute. Desiree had really pretty olive green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Her hair was usually up in a ponytail, so I wasn't exactly sure how long it was.

Anyway, the years went on, and we started dating when we were fifteen. Skip forward a few years until we're out of college...all the while, we were still together. We were serious, and decided to move in together. I got a job as a electrician (predictable and cliché, but who could blame me; I enjoyed it, and it gave me an excuse to actually use my power), and Desiree got into something in the medical field of the military.

We were happy together. She knew I was a mutant, and accepted it. Now, we're engaged, twenty five, and living together in the Windy City, or Chicago. This is where the story starts, for real...

"Hey babe?" Desiree calls, walking through the house. "Riley? Where are you?"

"Basement," I answer.

Suddenly, she puts her hands on my shoulders, causing me to jump. She had surprised me again. The circuit board I had been working on was now sparking, thanks to her. We had had a bad storm, and the power went out. Luckily, we don't rely on an electric company for our electricity. We rely on me. So I was jump starting the wires, trying to get the batteries circuiting again.

"Ha! Scared you again," she says into my ear.

"You did not scare me," I say defensively, shooting a small spark from my finger at the board, smiling. "You just startled me."

"It's almost the same," she shoots back.

"Key word: almost."

"Hmph. Alright then, for not owning up to being scared, no matter how little, you can make your own dinner," Desiree says, turning to go back upstairs.

Oh. No.

"No! Wait!" I call, turning from the circuit board. "I need your cooking skills!"

My fiancé gives me smirk that pretty much says, 'well then?'.

"Fine," I relent. "I was scared."

"Okay, I'll go start dinner now!"

I turn back to the circuits, chuckling. She's crazy, but I love her. I give the wire another shock, and I feel the electricity begin to move again. Thank goodness. I slam the panel shut, and go upstairs. Desiree is standing at the stove, stirring something in a pan. It smells like spaghetti sauce. Good. Desiree makes the best spaghetti ever.

"Riley, time to get up, babe. You have to go mess with someone's electric system today, remember?"

I open my eyes to Desiree leaning over me. I smile and begin to sit up, pecking her on the lips.

"Thanks, Des. Good morning to you too."

"Good morning," she says with a smile.

About an hour later, I pull out of the driveway in our pickup truck, to go to the client's house. I'll be back within two hours, tops.

Just like I said, I fixed the guy's system, accepted the payment, and drove home. Only to find the front door swinging freely. My heart skips a beat. Desiree never leaves the front door open; she hates when bugs get into the house. I run inside to find her gone. Her car is still in the garage, so she didn't drive anywhere. But she left the door open.

A piece of paper stuck to the fridge with a magnet catches my eye. I rip it down from it's place, and frantically read the message:

If you want to see her again, cooperate. Come to the factory in Casey, Illinois.

Immediately, I grab some money and go. I will not be loosing my fiancé. I make the drive to Casey, a small town. A really small town. Almost in the middle of nowhere. I park outside the factory, and run into the building. There's nothing but some wide-spaced machinery and a conveyer belt on the main floor.

I change my mind when I fell something stab me in the back, between my ribs. I fall to my knees, coughing. Blood splatters into the concrete floor. Blood. I'm coughing up blood. That's bad.

A pair of scaled, blue legs walk in front of me. The feet are bare, and I can tell that these legs belong to a woman. I look up slowly to find myself staring at a naked, but very scaled, and therefore covered, blue woman. Her short, slicked back hair is bright red, and her eyes are yellow.

"Wh-who are y-you?" I cough out.

"Your would-be mother in law," she answers. Her voice sounds digitalized somehow.

She snaps in the direction of the shadowed corner of the room. A younger man brings Desiree out of the shadows, holding her hands behind her back. Her face is wet with tears, and her eyes are puffy and red. Her beautiful olive eyes...

"Listen to me," the blue woman says darkly, kneeling down to my level. "In return for her life, I recruit you."

"Recruit me...for w-what?"

"Let's say that there's a friend of mine who would love to use your mutation..."

"Alright, f-f-fine. I-I'll do it. Just...just let h-" I get thrown into a coughing fit, a few more drips of blood splashing to the floor.

"Pyro," the woman says sharply.

The man lets go of my Desiree and instead brings me to my feet and holds my arm tightly. Desiree rushes forward, hugging me tightly. While she hugs me, I feel a needle push into my back where her hand is...

My eyes shoot open. Where am I? Who did this to me? What did they do to me? I get up off my feet quickly, and immediately regret it. My vision goes fuzzy and my head throbs.

"Hey."

I look to my left, where the voice came from. A blonde with her hair in a low bun, younger than me by a few years, is leaning against the wall of her cage, watching me.

"You might wanna take it slow for a few hours. You just came to from being under for three days."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asks, taking five steps to cross her cage until she's as close to me as she can be. "They knocked you out. One day for traveling, probably, since you sound Chicagoan, one day for operating, and another for healing. You've been under anesthesia for three full days, with no real food. For one, the anesthesia alone would make you weak, and two, they've been tube-feeding you protein shakes and God knows what else. You haven't had anything to actually eat."

"Well, thanks for the heads up, and you are?" I say.

"It doesn't matter. But we're all mutants. That matters," she says, gesturing with her arm to the rest of the room. The room is full of caged mutants, all in orange jumpsuits. I look down at myself. I'm in an orange jumpsuit.

My thoughts are shoved aside at the sound of the door sliding open. A person walks down the row of cages, stopping in front of mine.

"Desiree?" I ask incredulously.

"In the flesh," she says with a smile.

"But...but...you..."

"You're gonna have trust issues now, Riley. And you can blame me."

"What...?"

"Ugh, don't you see?"

Okay, second time I've been pretty much called stupid.

"I've been working with these guys all along," Desiree says.

"But...why, Des, why? We're engaged, we're gonna be married in a few months...why would you do this to me?" I ask, on my knees.

"They had my parents, Riley. At least who I thought were my parents."

"What?"

In answer, Desiree changes. Literally. Her skin ripples, like scales flipping and rearranging, leaving my Desiree behind and a woman with navy blue skin, silver scales, and pitch black, waist-length hair in her place.

"Des...?"

"I'm sorry," she says, staring at me sadly with her yellow eyes. "My mother is that woman. Her name is Raven, or Mystique. She's working with a man named Stryker. This Stryker person is taking your powers, just like everyone else here, and using them to create the ultimate weapon."

I just stare at her in shock.

"I'm sorry," she says again, before leaving. No 'I love you,' no 'we'll get through this,' no encouragement at all. Just an apology and no second glance.

She's right. I'm definitely going to have trust issues if I ever get out of here.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I felt like writing something that didn't end happily after crying for five minutes about the ending of Wolverine. Seriously!

"Do you know her?"

"...No."

*the author wails as tears spring to he eyes because of the ending to a movie from one of her favorite movie series of all time*


End file.
